Melitele's Heart
is a quest in The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. Walkthrough Prologue When wandering around the camp before the assault, you can meet "Newboy", a Crinfrid Reaver who has made a silly bet where he will not wear any armour during the assault. In his defense he says he found a magic item which should help protect him, but requests you have a look at it. If you agree but then persuade him that it might actually be cursed, he gives it to you (-10% armour) and decides to wear armour instead. When you finally free yourself from prision, you bump into "Newboy" outside who tells you wearing armour saved his life and so offers to repay you in kind. He will distract the dock guards allowing you to slip by. If you allow Newboy to go into battle without his armor, he will be slain and you can find his body on the docks before you board the ship with Triss. (Exact location needed) Note: If during the above first encounter in the camp you tell him that it is magic, but you do not know what it does, "Newboy" will decide to wear his armour, but will not give you the amulet. He will survive the assault, but you will then have to kill him to get the amulet just before you board Vernon's boat at the end of the prologue. This is in contrast to what the game guide provided with the premium edition states. The guide tells you that he gives you the amulet as a keepsake, but he actually gives you a book about Dragons instead, which adds a Journal entry about them in the monster section of your journal. He will then lead the guards away, but if you run after them immediatley they will all attack you, including "Newboy", and you can retrieve the amulet from his corpse. Chapter 1 Quest continues when you find an herbalist/witch named Anezka in the furthest house in Lobinden, just outside Flotsam. You may show her the amulet and she will express interest in buying it from you for <50-200>. If pressed about why she is interested (persuasion check), she will reveal to you that it is in fact cursed and that she may be able to restore it. You are required to gather 4 ingredients for her to do so: Troll Tongue, Endrega Fetus, Eye of Aracha, and Essence of Death. * The Troll Tongue: with the free 'Troll Trouble' DLC installed it can be looted from the troll after killing it, acquired along with the stuffed troll head, or bought from Cedric in Lobindon. * The Endrega Fetus: called an Endrega Embryo in the item menu and loot lists and can be obtained from many Endregas and with a 100% rate from the egg sacs you must break during The Endrega Contract. * Eye of Aracha: acquired toward the end of the chapter where you fight one. (NOTE: After you slay the Aracha a dialog triggers. At the end of the dialog do not go with Iorveth. Iorveth will leave and you will be able to loot the dead Aracha. If you do leave with Iorveth you wont be able to get the Eye of Aracha at this point in the game). * Essence of Death is acquired during quest 'In the Claws of Madness' involving a burned hospital in the forest, where you must fight Wraiths. They drop this item when they die. Next you must take all of the ingredients to the witch, who tells you to meet her by the statue of Veyopatis at midnight. The statue can be found in the forest, it is quite large and somewhat cylindrical with a big circular mouth and menacing eyes. It is advisable to get there before midnight, as meditating to midnight or later seems to make her not leave her home. The best way is to wait at her home and follow her there. Once there, she warns you that you must defend her while she performs the ritual and you must hold off continuously spawning wraiths. You will be fighting 3 at any given time, when one dies, another spawns to take its place. Not certain if it is time-based or kill-based based on number of kills. Took roughly 4 minutes on Normal difficulty, killed approx. 10 of the wraiths. from someone else: I killed a few dozens and lasted until dawn without the ritual succeeding. Make sure she is performing the ritual while you fight. If she stops, the ritual has failed no matter how many wraiths you kill. It is also possible to succeed by repeatedly casting Axii on one and avoiding the third, though sometimes they resist. An alternative version to this approach is placing fury bombs on an edge. It's then only a matter of finishing the last ones off. Another possibility is to walk far enough away so they don't follow you - you then can easily walk in and out of combat, giving you chance to regenerate vitality (and vigor for Quen) while not fighting; just remember to check from time to time if Anezka is still busy. is by far the easiest: tumble away from them until they start running toward her, then walk toward her until the wraiths chase after you again, then slowly walk backward until they stopped moving. At this point, just walk forward, one step at the time until one of the wraith is targeted. Then cast Aard repeatedly and killing them repeatedly until she said 'I have done it' Once done, you have to walk her back to her shack might have to kill some mobs on the way back. Then, you are awarded with the talisman, its magic restored. Rather than -10% armor it now possesses +1 Vitality Regeneration. It does not need to be equipped. Journal Entry Prologue : In Foltest's camp, Geralt ran into the Crinfrid Reavers. Having lost his memory, the witcher no longer recalled the trouble this bunch of rogues had caused during the famous hunt for the golden dragon. As it turned out, Kennet, Desbrut and Boholt had recruited a new comrade. With great originality, they called him Newboy. The four were to join in the assault on La Valette Castle that day. The problem was that the drunken Reavers had bet one of Foltest's knights that Newboy would survive the battle while attacking solely in his trousers and shirt. A protective amulet they had plundered from a roadside shrine was to help him. Asked for his advice, Geralt expressed doubt about the amulet's protective properties and discouraged the Reavers from undertaking their daring escapade. Newboy reasonably decided to don his armor. Chapter 1 : Travelling can be educational. In Flotsam, Geralt learned that the talisman he had considered to be worthless actually had power and a name. Anezka could restore its abilities by performing a magical ritual, but she needed ingredients: the tongue of a troll, the eyes of an arachas, the fetus of an endrega, and the essence of death. : Collecting fragments of monster corpses was quite normal for our hero. Geralt traveled the length and breadth of Flotsam and its surroundings and found all the ingredients. Even so, obtaining a troll's tongue was no simple task. : Geralt searched the surroundings of Flotsam far an wide and found all the ingredients, though getting a troll's tongue was not easy. He gave the components to Anezka. The girl agreed to meed the witcher at the altar of Veyopatis in the middle of the forest. She said she'll be there every night, for she'd be able to perform the ritual releasing the talisman's power only there, in the moonlight. : Geralt arrived at the meeting place and Anezka began the rite. however, the witcher would not watch the ceremony in peace. He had to defend the girl from wraiths drawn to a source of magic like moths to a flame. They were the ghosts of the dead from the times when humans only started to colonize the Pontar Valley and faith in Veyopatis was strong. : Thanks to Anezka's abilities and Geralt's persistence, the ritual was not interrupted and calmly came to an end. The talisman's power was awakened and the witch gave the witcher the powerful artifact named Melitele's Heart. Future events would show how helpful the amulet's protective aura. Video thumb|500px|left|Talk with the Crinfrid Reavers in Foltest's Army Camp - Start of Melitele's Heart Quest Gallery Category:The Witcher 2 quests Category:The Witcher 2 Prologue Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter I